SuckShit Be Success
by BlueSapphire-Marine
Summary: Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, yang terjadi tak akan pernah terulang kembali. Perjuangan untuk menjadi seseorang yang dihargai. Untuk mencapai sesuatu yang diinginkan, harusalah dengan kerja keras dan semangat. Bagaimanakah usaha mereka bertiga untuk merubah hidup mereka? Chekidot!
1. Chapter 1

**(O.O)**

**SuckShit!**

**Be**

**Success (.-)**

**(Diary Of Three Friendships)**

**Genre : Angst & Humor**

**Rated : Teen**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always ** ** Masashi Kishimoto. This fic is mine, just for fun**

**By : Blue SapphireMarine**

**Summary : Untuk mencapai sesuatu yang diinginkan, harusalah dengan kerja keras dan semangat. Tanpa itu semua, kehidupan tak akan pernah berubah seperti yang kita impkan. Lalu, bagaimanakah ke tiga remaja ini mengalami dan melalui fase perubahan yang sempat menyulitkan mereka? Cheek this out! #Ambil yang ada bermanfaat aja yah, yang nggak, buang jauh-jauh... (_")**

**Ch 1 : SHIT...!**

"HEY! MAU LARI KE MANA KAU?"

Tap... tap... tap

"SIAL! Aku harus segera kabur dari sini..."

"HEY! KELUAR KAU!"

"Huft... untunglah, aku bisa lari dari penjaga toko itu." Di balik tong sampah lelaki yang diperkirakan berumur 18 tahun itu—bersembunyi.

Ia meletakkan sebuah gitar listrik, dan mengelus-ngelus nya seperti kucing peliharaan ia di rumah. Naruto Uzumaki, dia adalah seorang murid 'Universitas Konoha' yang sedang menjalani kuliah.

Tapi, biasanya ia suka bolos. Yah, untuk membeli sebuah gitar listrik. Dan, Reader pasti bertanya-tanya, mengapa bapak-bapak tadi meneriaki lelaki yang memiliki codet seperti kumis kucing itu?

Semua nya terjadi karena, Naruto yang tadinya hanya ingin mencoba-coba gitar di toko alat musik tersebut, tak sengaja memutuskan senar gitar yang ia coba, walhasil...

Uzumaki itu, dipaksa untuk membeli gitar yang telah ia rusak, tanpa disengaja tadi. Mana mungkin, Naruto mau, makanya ia kabur untuk membawa gitar baru. Dan lebih parahnya, ia tidak mau membayar gitar yang ia bawa barusan.

Sebenarnya, bukan tidak mau. Hanya saja ia tak sempat membayar kepada kasir, karena bapak-bapak pemilik toko alat musik itu, mengejar naruto dengan membawa samurai. Tentu saja, itu membuat nyali anak ini menciut.

"Haha... untung sekali aku hari ini. Uang ku tidak berkurang sama sekali, dan gitar baru yang ku dapat." Naruto menyeringai lebar menunjukkan gigi putihnya sambil menciumi gitar tersebut, persis seperti sedang menciumi seorang gadis.

"EHEEMMM..." suara seseorang berdehem, tanpa Naruto sadari. Seseorang yang mengejarnya tadi, muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya, dengan gaya melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

...

"Wahahaha..." terdengar tawa segerombolan mahasiswa-siswi 'Unifersitas Konoha'. Mereka nampak memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sedang berlalu di depan mereka semua.

Sepanjang jalan gadis culun tersebut ditertawakan. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan sampai-sampai gadis itu terlihat sangat bingung dan gugup akan perlakuan mereka.

Semua ini sangatlah tidak lazim bagi Hinata Hyuuga. Maklum saja, dia masih baru di Universitas tersebut. Karena, ia baru saja lulus dari SMA-nya.

Gadis yang sangat pendiam ini, berjalan perlahan untuk memasuki kelas baru nya. Ia melangkah pasti dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah. Karena ia malu, kalau teman-temannya akan mentertawakan bentuk kacamatanya yang bulat dan slinder.

Hinata duduk dengan pelan di kursi yang ia pilih. Gadis yang bernama Hinata ini, duduk dengan tenang sambil melipatkan kedua tangan nya di atas meja. Kelihatannya, hanya dia mahasiswi yang paling sopan dari pada yang lainnya.

10 menit berlalu, seorang kakak-kakak senior pun datang. Mahasiswa-siswi yang tadinya berhamburan di luar maupun di dalam kelas, segera duduk ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

...

PLAAKKK!

"DENGAR! JANGAN BERANI-BERANI LAGI KAU MENGGODAI PACAR KU!" seorang mahasiswa berambut merah tomat, memukul seorang mahasiswa yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

Di belakang, lelaki itu—seorang perempuan berdiri dengan senyum meremehkan ke arah lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata onxy-nya.

Senyum gadis itu, seakan-akan tersirat akan suatu hal yang ia sembunyikan kepada lelaki tersebut. "Ayo, sayang. Kita pergi saja dari sini." ucapnya.

"AWAS KAU!" dengan segera mahasiswa tersebut, meninggalkan lelaki yang ia tampar tadi. Lelaki yang terkena nasib sial ini, bukanlah seorang penjahat atau mahasiswa pelaku tawuran antar pelajar. Melainkan, seorang mahasiswa yang bersekolah sama, dengan orang yang telah memukulnya barusan.

Onyx hitam-nya yang masih memampangkan kekesalan. Namun, mahasiswa berkacamata ini hanya bisa diam, dan memaksa dirinya untuk tidak mendendam.

Ia mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya, dan mengibas-ngibaskan debu yang sempat tertempel di baju seragamnya. Kemudian ia bangkit untuk memasuki mata kuliah.

BRAAAAAAAAAK!

"Huaaaaaa..aaaa... hiks, hiks, hiks... ke-kejaaaam!" seorang lelaki berambut blonde—menangis dengan kencangnya. Sembari lutut yang bertumpu pada teras rumahnya.

Ia berjalan seperti orang yang tidak diberi makan selama seminggu. Sudah biasa ia menangis dengan suara yang tidak ada batasnya ini, sampai-sampai suaranya bisa mengalahkan volume tangisan bayi tetangganya.

"SIAL! sial..." ia membuka berniat untuk mengambil kunci rumahnya, dengan tergesa-gesa ia memasukkan tangannya ke setiap kantok celana dan bajunya.

Lelaki itu, mulai memasukkan kunci rumahnya untuk membuka pintu sembari menggosok-gosok matanya yang basah, karena tangisannya.

Plung...!

Konsentrasi nya buyar, setelah kunci rumahnya meggelinding ke dalam lubang kecil di teras rumahnya.

"Aissssshhhh... ah, si-sial-sial, SIAALLL!" sumpahnya, layaknya ekspresi sedang menunjukkan kemustahilan akan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Hiks, hiks... masa sih, bisa masuk ke lubang sekecil ini?" ia menengok ke dalam lubang tersebut untuk memastikan, apakah kunci rumahnya ada di dalam sana. Tapi, di dalam lubang sana sangatlah sempit dan gelap.

Karena putus asa, dengan tangis yang terhisak-hisak akibat di gebuki tukang dan penjual gitar, lalu kunci rumah yang masuk ke dalam lubang, sekecil lubang semut. Naruto pun mengambil, sebuah buku kecil yang biasanya kita sebut diary itu.

Namun, bagi Naruto yang terlalu jujur membaca bahasa inggris ia membaca 'Diary' menjadi 'Diare'.

Ia pun membuka lembaran ke 150, di mana kesialannya yang beruntun di halaman tersebut. Naruto mulai menulis dengan pensil Gribble nya.

"Oh, Kami-sama. Mengapa saya selalu sial, apakah tidak ada keberuntungan bagi saya, Kami-sama?" beberapa detik kemudian, terdengarlah suara "Tidak ada."

Naruto terlihat sangat kesal, karena penasaran. Ia pun mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata yang ia temui adalah 'Kulit kerang ajaib' yang di gunakan oleh Spongebob dan Patrick untuk mencari jalan keluar.

BACK TO STORY...

"HIKS, HIKS, HIKS" Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari menjedor-jedor kan kepalanya, di teras rumahnya.

...

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi. Dan jangan lupa untuk membawa bahan ospek untuk besok." Ucap senior-senior yang berada di sana.

Hinata masih duduk dengan posisi yang rapi. Sedangkan yang lain sudah mulai berkeliaran ke mana-mana.

Ia mulai berdiri dari posisi asalnya, untuk melihat-lihat sesuatu di luar. Pertama ia berdiri, Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel di rok panjangnya. Tak ia sangka, mahasiswa laki-laki masih berada di dalam, dan mereka tertawa lepas karena melihat Hinata.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan tersebut, Hinata keluar dengan berjalan cepat. Ternyata perlakuan mahasiswa-siswi di luar juga sama dengan dirinya. Mereka juga menertawakan Hinata.

Gadis berambut lavender tersebut, sangat sedih. "Aww..." Hinata meringis kecil, sepertinya ada seseorang yang menempelkan sesuatu di belakang rambut berkuncirnya.

Sepanjang jalan, Hinata menyusuri lorong Universitas tersebut. Mereka mendorong kepala Hyuuga itu, dengan semena-mena. Seakan-akan ada yang menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan hal itu.

Karena Hinata sangat kecewa, atas perlakuan mereka semua. Gadis itu, berlari kencang ke kamar kecil untuk melihat sesuatu yang ganjil terhadapnya.

Di kamar kecil ia mencoba bercermin di wostafle, untuk melihat belakang rambutnya, di belakang tertempel selembar kertas yang cukup besar. Ia pun mengambil kertas yang menempel di rambutnya itu. lalu membacanya, "PUKULAH KEPALA KU. KARENA AKU ANAK CULUN... XD"

Sontak saja itu membuat batin Hinata teriris-iris kecil, ia masuk ke dalam WC untuk menangis. Agar tangisan nya tidak terdengar oleh mahasiswa-siswi tersebut.

Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tidak tertekan. Kalau di perlakukan seperti itu?

Gadis polos tersebut, mengambil sebuah catatan kecil. Yaitu, 'Diary' dari dalam saku roknya. Dan berniat untuk menulis, "Mengapa mereka semua sangat jahat pada ku. Apakah aku begitu bodoh bagi mereka?"

Dengan terisak-isak, Hinata kembali memasukan diary kecilnya itu ke tempat asalnya. Ia pun menghapus air matanya, yang membuat kelopak matanya merah dan sembab.

"Sepertinya, ia sudah berhenti menangis." Ucap seseorang yang sedang menguping tangisan Hinata dari luar kamar kecil.

"Ia, ayo kunci pintu nya." mereka mengunci kamar kecil tersebut dari luar, supaya Hinata tidak bisa keluar sampai besok.

Gadis yang baru saja berhenti menangis—itu pun, langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres di belakang rok panjangnya. Ya, firasatnya benar. Ada satu permen karet yang menempel, dan ia tau benda tersebut yang membuat mereka semua mentertawakan dirinya selain kertas tadi.

Air mata Hinata sudah cukup banyak untuk ia keluarkan, jadi ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Untuk meredakan hatinya yang cukup kecewa.

Ia mulai melangkah kecil untuk membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar kecil. Namun, pupil Hinata yang tadinya mulai menyipit, kembali melebar. Karena terkejut, ternyata pintu tersebut tidak bisa di buka. Ia mulai mengeluarkan air mata itu lagi menutup wajahnya, dengan kedua belah tangan.

...

'Apa yang mereka lihat?' batin Sasuke sembari memperhatikan mahasiswa di sekelilingnya.

BUKKKK!

Sebuah serangan tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke terjatuh dan merasa sakit.

"Apa dia orangnya, Sakura?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut cokelat sambil menunjuk kepada Sasuke yang terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ia. Dia adalah lelaki yang telah meniduri ku semalam, Kiba." Kata seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan ekspresi yang sangat pas.

Onyx Sasuke membesar, menunjukkan ketidak percayaan. Akan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. 'Aku tak pernah punya pacar. Bagaimana aku ingin meniduri Sakura.' Batin Sasuke penuh keraguan.

"HEY, MENGAKU SAJA KAU. AKU SAJA TIDAK PERNAH MENIDURI PACARKU, KAU YANG BUKAN PACARNYA, SANGAT BERANI MENIDURI NYA. DASAR BIADAB!"

Kiba mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar, lalu melepasnya. "HAJAR DIA TEMAN-TEMAN!"

Siang yang terik itu, Sasuke mendapat perlakuan yang tidak pantas terhadap dirinya. Sampai-sampai mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia tak mau melawan, hal itu percuma saja buat nya.

Setelah puas mereka menghajar si Uchiha tersebut, mereka meninggalkannya sendiri di saat matahari sangat terik.

Uchiha tersebut, masih bisa bertahan untuk sementara. Ternyata kekuatan si bungsu Uchiha tersebut terbatas. Sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah buku diary hitamnya. Dan menulis satu kata. Yaitu, "SHIT!"

**Semoga dengan terciptanya Fic ini, fansnya SasuHina semakin meningkat... Saya tak mau banyak basa-basi, Anda cukup menekan tombol 'Review' untuk mengomentari first fic made in my mind ini. **

**#Terima flame, kritik, komen, compliment, dls...**


	2. Chapter 2

**(O.O)**

**SuckShit!**

**Be**

**Success (.-)**

**(Diary Of Three Friendships)**

**Genre : Angst & Humor**

**Rated : Teen**

**Cast : Sasuke U.**

**Hinata H.**

**Naruto U.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto always ** ** Masashi Kishimoto. This fic is mine, just for fun.**

**By : Blue SapphireMarine**

**Inspiration By : 'Suckseed'**

**Summary : Untuk mencapai sesuatu yang diinginkan, harusalah dengan kerja keras dan semangat. Tanpa itu semua, kehidupan tak akan pernah berubah seperti yang kita impkan. Lalu, bagaimanakah ke tiga remaja ini mengalami dan melalui fase perubahan yang sempat menyulitkan mereka? Cheek this out! #Ambil yang bermanfaat aja yah, yang nggak, buang jauh-jauh... (_")**

* * *

**Ch 2 : Confuse?**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Uchiha-san?" ucap seorang dosen Universitas tersebut, yang telah membawa Sasuke ke ruangan penyembuhan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Sauke mencoba bangun, tetapi tindakannya itu dihalangi oleh dosen yang bernama Jiraya.

"Sudahlah, kau masih sakit. Apa kau dipukuli Kiba dan teman-temannya, Sasuke?" tanya pria paruh baya itu, dengan tatapan serius.

Sasuke mencoba menghindar dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tanpa seizin dosen itu.

"Dasar, anak keras kepala." Jiraya menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat keadaan Sasuke yang masih bisa dibilang kritis itu.

...

(Di dalam kelas)

"Haha... mampus kau Sasuke. Siapa suruh kau jual mahal pada ku." Karin dan Sakura tertawa lepas, mereka mentertawakan Sasuke yang mereka anggap ceroboh itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia dihajar Kiba dan gengnya, ya?" tanya Karin, dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Ya, aku bilang pada Kiba. Ia meniduri ku, dan Kiba langsung emosi terhadapnya. Hahaha..." Sakura tertawa seakan-akan merasa dirinya menang.

'Ternyata, mereka tak jauh beda dengan iblis.' Batin Sasuke yang tak sengaja lewat di depan kelas mereka dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sasuke mulai berjalan lagi, walau sedikit tertatih.

...

"Tolong... hiks, hiks, tolong buka pintunya." Teriak seorang gadis dari dalam kamar kecil—membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti sejenak.

Sasuke mulai merasakan hawa yang lain, tapi ia tak mau berfikir negatif. Suara yang terdengar barusan terhenti, sehingga membuat pemuda bermata onyx gelap itu melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

"Hiks, hiks... siapa saja, tolong aku." Ringis gadis tersebut, terdengar kembali. Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya, perlahan ia menempelkan daun telinganya ke pintu ruangan tersebut.

'Suara hentakkan dan getaran'. Sasuke merasakan hal itu, dibalik pintu. Mata hitam Uchiha itu, melirik ke arah lubang kunci ruanagan kamar kecil tersebut. Namun, hal ini membuat Sasuke agak bingung.

'Biasanya kunci ruangan ini, selalu berada di lubangnya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang bisa hilang?' Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hallo. Apakah ada orang di dalam sana?" teriaknya.

"Ya, a-aku. To-tolong bukakan pi-pintunya," jawabnya, sambil terisak-isak. Gadis itu berhenti menangis, setelah mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sedang berusaha mengeluarkannya.

"Ah, ini dia." Kunci tersebut, ternyata sengaja disembunyikan di bawah karpet di depan kamar kecil itu. Sasuke segera membukakan pintu di depannya dan penasaran akan sosok gadis yang meminta pertolong padanya tersebut.

Cleeeeek...

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Terlihatlah sesok gadis berkuncir dua berponi, dengan kaacamata dan baju panjang yang sangat rapi menutupi setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Sehingga ia terlihat culun dan cupu.

Melihat penampakan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya, membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. Entah apa yang ada di fikirannya, yang pasti ia akan sangat terkejut.

Gadis lugu dengan mata yang masih sembab dan kelihatan menyipit—itu pun, menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan orang yang telah menolong dirinya itu. sembari mengucapkan, "Arigatou gozaimasu. Te-terima ka-kasih banyak, anda telah membukakan pintu ini untuk menyelamatkan saya."

Ia beranjak tanpa memberikan sepatah kata pun kepada gadis tersebut.

Justru, hal itu membuat Hinata bersedih kembali. Akan tetapi...

BRUUUKK!

"Aww!" jerit Sasuke, karena lukanya yang terbilang masih parah—membuat ia jatuh dan sulit untuk bangkit kembali.

"Perlu bantuan?" Hinata segera berlari menawarkan bantuan kepada orang yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Sasuke masih terlihat sangat cuek, dan meyakinkan gadis tersebut, bahwa ia tidak memerlukan pertolongan.

Perlahan tetapi pasti, Sasuke melangkah. Semuanya kelihatan sia-sia, kembali lah Sasuke terjatuh di timpa tumpukan kardus yang lumayan berat.

"SSSssshh,,," onyx hitam Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis yang masih berdiri di tempat ia terjatuh untuk pertama kali. Mungkin, Sasuke berharap kali ini gadis itu akan membantunya bangkit.

Tapi tak seperti dugaan, gadis tersebut tetap saja bengong melihat Sasuke terjatuh tanpa menawarkan bantuan untuk kedua kalinya.

Berat hati, Sasuke terpaksa mengeluarkan suaranya. "Ayolah, apa yang kau tunggu. Cepat tolong aku." Ucap bibir tipisnya yang pucat dengan keringat dingin, sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk meminta bantuan kepada sang gadis.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Hinata dengan sigapnya bergegas mengangkat Sasuke yang terlihat sangat lemah itu dan kemudian menodongnya.

"Bawa, aku pulang ke apartemen ku." Ujarnya, sembari menahan rasa nyeri dan sakit yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

"Huaaaaaaa... sebal... mengapa aku sangat ceroboh?" putus asa yang melanda pikiran Naruto, membuatnya mengacak-ngacak, bahkan mencabuti satu-persatu rambut kuningnya itu.

"Hey, diam! berisik. Anak ku sedang tidur, nanti dia bangun." Seorang ibu rumah tangga, tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian dasternya di balik jendela.

"I-ia, hehe..." Naruto hanya menyengir dan beranjak pergi dari teras rumahnya tersebut. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar komplek perumahan terdekat.

Cliiiiing!

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide bergambar lampu-lampu, muncul tepat di atas kepala Naruto. Dengan gaya seperti orang yang mendapatkan petunjuk, Naruto menjalankan otaknya yang tercemar polusi, karena sangat jarang berfikir.

Ia mendapati sebuah tangga untuk meloncat ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Ide nya yang masih mengundang tanda tanya itu—segera ia gunakan untuk mengambil tangga milik seseorang yang sedang mengecat atap rumah.

"Nah, ini dia tangganya." Naruto dengan semangatnya mengambil tangga itu.

"Woy, kepala durian... kembalikan!" teriak orang itu.

"Ataga, pak Orochimaru." Batin Naruto, karena orang itu adalah selingkuhan tantenya yang bernama Tsunade. Ia semakin kencang berlari, karena takut akan kena racun ular berbisa.

Tangga tersebut di letakkan Naruto sembarang, untuk melewati sebuah beton yang lumayan tinggi. Sedangkan dari kejauhan, Orochimaru masih mencari cara untuk mengejar maling tangga nya itu, dengan cara meloncati satu-persatu atap rumah tetangga satu komplek. Sama halnya seperti di serial 'Anime Manga Naruto.'

Melihat kelakuan Orochimaru yang tak wajar, membuat Naruto semakin gencar untuk meloncati beton tersebut. "Kami-sama jangan biarkan aku mati, sia-sia." Ujarnya dengan bersiap untuk menjatuhkan diri ke bawah.

...

(Balkon apartemen)

"Shhhhh... bisa kau pelan sedikit?" Sasuke meringis karena menahan rasa sakit obat yang telah dibalutkan ke lukanya.

"Ma-maaf, sa-saya ti-tidak se-sengaja." Gadis polos itu membenarkan kacamatanya, dan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, karena takut orang yang ia obati akan marah.

Wajah Sasuke yang semula kelihatan sangar, berubah sedikit tenang. "Ya, sudah. lantutkan saja." sahutnya lembut.

Carefully, Hinata mencoba membalutkan sedikit demi sedikit obat luka tersebut ke kaki kiri Sasuke.

Perlahan, dalam keheningan onyx Sasuke mulai melihat sosok polos yang terpampang dari raut wajah Hinata. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, membuat Hinata tersentak dan agak tergesa-gesa mengobati luka Sasuke—sehingga membuat ia meringis untuk kedua kalinya.

"Maaf, ma-maaf. Saya memang ceroboh!" begitu pula dengan Hinata yang harus dua kali untuk meminta maaf.

Sasuke hanya tersungging kecil, karena tak tega melihat tingkah polos orang yang sedang mengobatinya tersebut.

'Hmm, apa buah Durian ku sudah panen ya?' batin Sasuke, dengan menatap langit biru yang cerah.

Mata Sasuke yang jelalatan melihat ke atas langit, membuat Hinata mengikuti perilaku lelaki tersebut. "Apa di langit ada cicak?" tanya-nya polos.

"Oh, bukan, hanya saja. A-ada sesuatu yang aku pikirkan di kampus tadi." Jawabnya, untuk menutupi sesuatu yang ia fikirkan.

'Hmm, ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa ia bisa terluka parah begini ya?' batin Hinata sembari terus membalutkan obat merah di kaki Sasuke.

BLAANKKK! BRRUKK! BYAAR!

"Asyik, ternyata durian nya sudah matang." Teriak Sasuke ceplos, dengan cerianya mendatangi kebun durian belakang apartemennya, untuk melihat sesuatu yang dinanti-nantikannya itu.

"Kyaaa? Dia bisa jalan lagi?" Hinata hanya cengo berdiri melihat Sasuke berlari ria menanti kedatangan buah durian tersebut.

"Ah, duriannya kuning sekali... asyik..." Sasuke langsung menjambak buah durian yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Aww, aww... itu rambut ku..." teriak sesorang kesakitan.

DEG

DEG

GEG...

Sasuke melapaskan sesuatu yang sempat ia jambak barusan. Ia berjalan mundur dengan cepat, sedangkan Hinata berada di belakang Sasuke untuk menyaksikan acara apa yang akan terjadi.

. . . KYAAAA! . . .

Hinata dan sasuke langsung sweatdrop melihat sesuatu yang mirip buah durian itu, terangkat.

"Ha-hantu, ya-ya...?" tanya Hinata dengan gemetar—membuat Sasuke juga ikut merinding.

'Ta-tapi, tidak mungkin ada setan siang bolong begini.' Pikir Sasuke, dengan peluh mengucur.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara iringan musik yang memutar sebuah lagu, "Kau setan duren jatuh dari pohon, pohon durian... eaaa..." #dipopulerkan oleh coboy senior#

Back To Story...

Orang yang memiliki rambut yang memang mirip durian tersebut pun, langsung memasang gaya 'Peace' dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Onyx Sasuke menoleh perlahan ke belakang, "Hey, makhluk dari planet mana orang ini. Apa kau pernah melihatnya?"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Pertanda tidak tau.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Padahal aku ingin pergi ke halaman belakang rumah ku. Eh, malah nyasar ke apartemen sebelah." Ucap orang tersebut tanpa dosa sedikit pun.

"By the way, gue laper nih. Loe ada makanan ga?" sambungnya lagi.

'Datang-datang, langsung minta makan. Dasar...' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Huft, baiklah. Ayo masuk," Sasuke yang tadinya bergairah, menjadi lesu. Karena bukan buah durian yang ia dapat, melainkan setan duren.

Di dalam ruangan apartemen milik Uchiha-itu, Naruto berbagi pengalaman brutalnya yang agak miring(?)

"Jadi, kau ingin pergi ke belakang rumah mu, untuk mengambil kunci cadangan?" sembari mengajukan pertanyaan kepada lelaki bermabut blonde, Onyx nya memperhatikan cara makan orang yang berada di hadapannya saat itu.

"Nyam...nyam, ehmm... muakanya akwu nyuasaar kemwari." Dengan lahap, lelaki tersebut menyantap mie instant yang diberikan si pemilik apartemen, kepada dirinya.

Sasuke hanya memberikan gerak tubuh dan ekspresi kepada pemuda tersebut. Ia pun mulai membalikkan badanya, yang sedari tadi membelakangi Hinata.

"Nah, siapa nama mu tadi. Aku lupa?" tengokan tersebut, membuat Hinata membuka mulutnya dan bicara.

"Na-nama ku Hi-Hinata." jawabnya dengan menunduk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkan kalian berdua pulang ke rumah masing-masing." Ujar Sasuke, beranjak untuk berdiri.

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke yang mulai menuju ke luar rumah, namun Naruto masih asyik dengan mie instant milik orang, yaitu Sasuke.

"Bisa kau cepat sedikit?" tanya Sasuke menanti lelaki di hadapanya untuk bangkit.

"Ummm, twunggwu, mie nya, bwelum habwis." Jawab Naruto sembari mengunyah mie tersebut.

SREEET!

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung menyeret pemuda yang bertingkah tak sopan itu, keluar.

"Hey, hey dasar kau tidak sopan. Masa tamu kau perlakukan seperti ini?" karena tidak terima atas perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya, Naruto bangkit dan membentak.

Onyx hitam milik Sasuke—mulai berputar, menunjukkan kekesalan. "Kau bukan tamu tapi orang asing yang seenaknya berperilaku tidak sopan." Balasnya dengan mata melotot.

"Hehehe..." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dan langsung keluar untuk pergi.

ciiiiiiit... Naruto mengerem langkahnya mendadak, "Tapi tunggu, bagaimana aku bisa masuk. Kunci rumah ku saja tidak ada."

"Pakai ini." Jawab Sasuke sembari menyerahkan sebuah kunci.

"Waduh, banyak sekali jenisnya... apa bisa ku pakai untuk membuka?" balik tanya orang asing itu.

"Itu kunci serba guna. Pakailah!" tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ketelinga Naruto, dan berkata "Kunci itu disebut kunci 3 in 1."

Naruto tak dapat berkata lagi, bibirnya hanya mampu membentuk vokal huruf 'O' dan ia berjalan sembari senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Ayo berangkat," ajak Sasuke, dan ia mulai untuk menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

* * *

...

**Universitas Konoha...**

"Dasar culun, cupu, dan bodoh." Umpat mahasiswa yang lewat maupun sedang nongkrong di lorong-lorong Universitas tersebut.

Umpatan dan bully-an seperti ini, sudah biasa Sasuke alami sejak dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Hey, culun ayo tangkap bola ini!" seru seseorang, dengan mengarahkan sebuah bola basket ke arah Sasuke yang sedang lewat di tengah-tengah lapangan.

Namun, ia tak menghiraukan bola basket itu, terpaksa ia merelakan kepalanya untuk terkena bola basket tersebut.

BUUKKKK!

"Wuahaha... Sasu, Sasu kau memang payah. Untung saja kau pintar. Kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah mati." Bully Kiba bersamaan dengan geng-gengnya yang memang terkenal sangat nakal ini.

Di sana—seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang masih rapi seperti kemarin, menghampiri lelaki yang hampir di keroyok—di tengah lapangan.

"Sasuke-san." ucap nya lembut, sembari berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Gadis itu memberikan perhatian pada lelaki yang sedang merasa kesakitan karena efek dari bola basket tersebut.

Kedatangan Hinata, bukan memberi kedamaian. Malah, membawa sense of humor bagi Kiba dan teman-temannya.

"Hey, dia pacarmu ya? hahaha... kalian sangat cocok." Kiba sedikit iseng dengan menyentuh-nyentuh Hinata, walaupun sebenarnya lelaki seperti Kiba memang tidak sama sekali menyukai gadis yang seperti Hinata.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dengan cepat dan membawa mereka berdua untuk menghindar dari gerombolan anjing kampus tersebut.

"Sasuke-san, kenapa tidak bilang kalau Sasuke-san kuliah di sini?" tanya Hinata dengan penuh perhatian pada Sasuke.

"Ya, a-aku lu-lupa. Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ke dalam kelas." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghindar dari Hinata yangg setengah mati sudah menolongnya itu.

...

"Wuaaappph... aku ngantuk...lebih baik ke kantin cari makan." Mulutnya mulai terbuka lebar saat Naruto menguap. Ia beranjak menuju kantin, padahal ada dosen yang mengajar di dalam kelasnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, mau kemana lagi kau. Kau tau ini jam pelajaran, bukan jam istirahat." Bentak seorang dosen kepada Naruto yang nyelonong keluar kelas tanpa meminta izin kepada dosen yang sedang mengajar.

"Oh, saya mau ke WC buang air kecil... saya izin ya bu?" pinta Naruto dengan memasang puppy eyes—membuat Tsunade sang dosen, ingin muntah melihat mimik anak didik sekaligus keponakannya itu.

"Kyaaa... ba-baiklah, pergi sana." Usir, Tsunade.

"Ah, ibu baik... deh, muaacch..." sebelum keluar, Naruto memberikan kiss bye kepada teman-teman sekelasnya, dan yang paling untama adalah dosen yang telah memberikannya izin keluar, untuk mencari makan.

Melihat kejadian tersebut, membuat teman-teman pemuada blonde ini—tersedak dibuatnya.

...

"Fuufuufuuu..." dengan posisi enjoy tangan di atas sambil bersiul Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju kantin.

"Ettttzz... itu kan pemuda yang waktu itu..." langkah kakinya berhenti seketika melihat lelaki yang sedang duduk di dalam perpustakaan.

Mata onyx milik pemuda ini, terus menjelajahi halaman buku yang ia baca. Tanpa menyadari sosok yang akan membuat nya terkena serangan jantung sementara.

"Satu, dua, tiga... DOOR!" ia berusaha mengejutkan Sasuke. Namun hanya satu jawaban yang ia dengar dari orang tersebut.

"Hnn...?" Sasuke menengok santai disertai ekspresi datar.

"Hey, hebat juga kau tiadak terkejut. Kau yang kemarin kan?" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke agak kencang.

"Hmm...apa kau dapatkan kunci rumah mu?" dengan mata yang masih terfokus, Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto.

"Aha, ia...aku sudah bisa masuk ke dalam, tapi berkat kuncimu juga." Jawabnya, sembari menyerahkan kunci '3 in 1' milik Sasuke.

Kepala Naruto celingak-celinguk untuk mencari sesuatu. "Hey, ada buku tentang makanan, tidak?"

"Hmm..." jari telunjuk Sasuke mengarahkan buku yang dicari rambut duren itu, tapi onyx Sasuke tetap terfokus dalam sebuah buku yang ia baca.

* * *

...

"Good job semua. Kalian telah patuh dengan kita semua, baik salam kenal... sampai jumpa." Para senior meninggalkan kelas, dimana ada seorang Hinata yang berada di sana.

Tiba-tiba dua orang senior perempuan tinggal di kelasnya, lalu menghampiri Hinata yang beranjak pergi ke kantin. "Kau kan yang waktu itu menangis di kamar kecil?" tanya-nya.

Gadis berambut lavender itu, membenarkan kacamatanya yang hampir terturun. "I-iya kak." Jawabnya lugu.

"Lalu , mengapa kau bisa keluar?" tanya salah satu senior yang bernama Karin.

"I-itu ada yang menyelamatkan saya, kak." Hinata masih tertunduk tanpa berani melihat dua orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

Mereka berdua langsung meninggalkan Hinata pergi. Dan berniat merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat jahat.

..."Kita kerjai lagi anak itu, karena di kampus ini hanya ada 2 orang yang tidak normal. Yaitu, Sasuke dan anak itu." ucap Karin dengan jari tangan yang menunjukkan angka dua.

"Ehhm, maaf. Ku rasa ada 3," sela Sakura, menambahkan.

Pernyataan yang dilontarkan karibnya tadi, membuat Karin mengerutkan alis sebelah kanannya. "Memangnya siapa?"

...

"Aduh, aku lapar sekali nih. Ayo kita ke kantin..." Naruto meringis menarik tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke tak banyak bicara, ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kematian—membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto bergetar dan mengalah sedikit, untuk menunggu sasuke meminjam buku dari perpustakaan.

Mereka pun beranjak dari perpustakaan dan menuju kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin...

"Kau tau, makanan ini sangat enak. Aku suka sekali..." ucapnya sembari menyantap ramen di hadapannya.

"Hay," Gadis yang berpenampilan culun namun rapi—melambaikan tangan kepada dua orang di seberang, dan berniat untuk bergabung. Ia menghampiri dua orang pemuda yang sedang asyik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk?" sambungnya, dengan membawa jatah makanan.

"Ya, boleh-boleh." Sahut Naruto dengan menyengir, sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Psst,,, kau melamunkan apa?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya, di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Ehmm, ti-tidak." Sasuke tersentak dari hal yang sedang ia pikirkan.

* * *

Di pagi hari, kampus Konoha ramai seperti biasanya. Dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang kuliah di sana, dengan bermacam-macam gaya dari masing-masing anak. Namun, bagi gadis berambut indigo dengan penampilan yang selalu rapi, itu adalah hal yang paling berharga buatnya.

Walau di sepanjang jalan menuju ke kelasnya, ada beberapa orang yang mentertawakan penampilannya. Gadis ini, tak memperdulikan bully-an dan sindiran yang mereka beri terhadapnya, 'Walau sebenarnya ini semua terasa sakit.' Batin Hinata.

Hinata mulai duduk di bangkunya, dan mengambil beberapa mata pelajaran yang akan di ajarkan hari ini. Tiba-tiba, matanya mulai terfokus pada sepucuk surat yang tergeketak di atas mejanya. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka isi surat tersebut.

"**Apa kau mau berkencan dengan ku? Kalau kau mau, temui aku di taman kampus.**

**By : Kiba, anak laki-laki terkeren di Universitas ini."**

Isi surat yang telah ia baca barusan, membuat hati Hinata mulai cerah. Karena, selama bersekolah ia tak pernah mendapatkan surat yang memintanya untuk berkencan.

**Continued...**

"**Apakah kencan pertama Hinata akan berjalan dengan lancar tanpa halangan? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya..."**

* * *

**Respond to Review...  
**

**Lily Purple Lily**

Do'a kan aja mereka ga' dapet sial melulu. Thx ya, udah Fav dan jadi reader fic geje ku ini... Hmm, btw, maaf kalo ada yang salah dan salam kenal ya Lily-chan.

Dreamer Ladies

Ciyyus nih suka fic nya? #halah lebay, #plakk! Eh, makasih ya udah baca and ni udah update koq, walau agak telat.

MiyukiHara

Hallo Miyuki-chan, sorry aku lupa nyantuminnya. Tapi koq kamu tahu yah, kalau aku terinspirasi sama tuh Film. Habis seruu sih,,, Hmm, iya deh udah kucantumin koq. Fic ini gak seluruhnya sama kayak 'Suckseed' q cuman ngambil karakter sama sialnya aja. Wkwkwk... Thx a lot ya, udah mau baca.

Diane Ungu

Wkwkwkwk... q emang pelupa, sampe-ssampe TBC aja lupa ngenyantumin. Untung ada kamu yg ngingetin... Okeh, trims udah baca and remind me. Semoga tetap betah ya bacanya.

gece

Hay, slam kenal. Beneran? yah, mudah-mudahan bisa seru. Sorry q gk maksud bully koq, tpi itu tergantung pendapat kamu gimana. Thx ya udah baca n repiew.

Sugar Princess71

Wah, ada Sugar-chan nih. Lama ya, q gk bca fic kamu, maaf soalnya q lgi sibuk mau kelulusan sih... tapi q udh bca lo fic km yg 'Canggung' cmn gk smpt review jaringan lola. Sugar-chan thx yah, udh mau baca n reviw.

.16718979

Hehe... maaf, kalau anda merasa fic ini adlh fic bully, itu adalh hak anda untk berkomentar dan berpndapat. Tapi, saya disini hnya ingin 'Unleash imagination' yg sya punya. Jadi, klo anda tdk merasa nymn membaca fic buatan sya ini, itu terserah anda... tp trms ats kritiknya...

Hehehe... lucu ya? apanya...?

makasih yo... dah repiew...

**Silent Readers**

Bagi silent readers, Arigatou-gozaimasu udah menyempatkan waktu kalian buat bca fic ini...

Baiklah, salam kenal... semua

* * *

Saya tidak bermaksud untuk membully apa lagi merendahakan Chara 'SasuHina' apalagi sya fans mereka. Di sini saya hanya ingin membuat sebuah fic yg tdk langsung tamat, namun bertahap... jadi masih ada beberapa chap lagi tentang fic ini. Kalau para readers ngerasa fic ini gak pantas, fine saya akan hapus fic ini dan gak ngelanjutin lagi...


End file.
